Chapters, Collaborations and Fights
Here you will find detailed information about what chapters, collabs, and fights are exactly and the rules pertaining to them. Chapters Collaborations Collaborations are written works with two or more people. These people can work together via AIM, PM, email, or post-based on a certain subject. These people interact with each other in a certain environment, and the collab adds material and plot to each respective player's storyline. Basically, a collab strengthens relationships (love/hate) and gets characters acquainted with each other. Collabs can be done PC-PC (player character to Player character) or PC-NPC (non playable character), or NPC-NPC, depending on the plot and how the collabers work with it. There are two primary methods of collabing: Open collabs, and Closed collabs. Open collabs Open collabs are collabs where anyone can participate. The starter of said collab usually states the limits and establishes a settings. For example, 6th Division only, and X event. People come and go and there is no definite turn order unless specified by the thread starter. Collab posts are graded in a similar fashion to chapters as it goes on individual word count. ( You get credit for what you put in. ) Closed collabs Closed collabs are collabs that are not open to anyone. They are usually done via AIM, PM, or email. These collabs do not have random people coming in and out. When writing a collab keep these things in mind - - Do make sure to use proper writing. - Do follow continuity and logical order of events. - Do make sure the writing is original. - Do make sure the response is appropriate and relevant to the turn before yours. Its far more courteous to write a turn that the other writer and move forward from. - Do not write more than what your character can do. - Do not write the other character's actions / thoughts All participants in Open Collabs are required to post their word count with each turn and also keep tally of their own personal, overall word count with each post. Anything to that extent is acceptable so that your grader knows you’ve been keeping track of your word count. Fights Fights are battles between two or more characters. Fights are graded in similar fashion to collaborations. The rules for fights are as follows : 1. Know the distinction between IC and OOC. IC means in character, which would be your characterâ€™s thoughts, feelings, or actions. OOC means the roleplayer itself. Donâ€™t mix up IC/OOC knowledge or relationships (love/hate). We will warn people if they mix up the two. 2. Follow feign ignorance. What happens OOC, or information exchanged OOC does NOT equate to your character knowing it IC. There are no psychics, and if you donâ€™t follow it then youâ€™re essentially godmodding. 3. No godmodding. Write what your character is capable of, and know your characterâ€™s limits. Your character is not invincible, and he does NOT know how to avoid every single thing thrown at him. 4. Donâ€™t control another character unless you have permission from that character's player. 5. Do not call your hits. When collabing your attacks are NOT guaranteed to hit, and your opponent has every right to respond. 6. Do not do excessive actions in one turn. Your character can only do so much in a limited allotment of time. 7. Write what your character is capable of. Your character's personality and stats should factor in their style of fighting and their capability. ---------------------------------------- If you think the opponent is godmodding, tell that to him/her and have him/her rewrite the turn. Tell him/her that their actions are beyond what their characters can do, or that they are bending the rules. Talk to them politely and have a civil discussion. If in any case it gets ugly, tell a moderator (if there is one), or report to your respective race faction leader.